The arrival
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: The birth of Victoria Tentacles. Written from Squidward POV. Rating M for mpreg and Lemons. Written for Azera Brazi. Pairing: Squillam/Squidward Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. **

**A/N: This is a one-shot..which was requested by Azeri Brazi, which contains shounen-ai..and a lemon. Squidward will be OOC in this one, but it's for purposes and will be mostly on Squiddy's POV... Has some references to Scars...a ficcie..that's currently on the drawing board for now. **

**Warning: this contains yaoi, meaning m/m pairing. Don't like, don't read. NOTE: THIS ALSO CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE..DON'T READ. **

**Pairing: Squillam/Squidward**

**Rating: M (for lemon and descriptiveness) **

**___**

**The Arrival**

**by **

**Marih Dimitri **

**___**

_I opened up eyes, gazing upon the whiteness of the room, the humming of machines drawling into my lobes. However, I'm moving in a rapid pace and I look out through a window, realizing...that I'm not just..in a white room with machines all over. I'm in the back of ambulance truck, with Spongebob right next to me, clutching my hand gently, his words expressing me to keep on breathing slow breaths, assuring that he'll stay by my side. A jolt sprung sharply, painfully in my lower back, as I yelp out in agony. Oh, how I wish my mate was at my side at this moment in time...so that way I can rip out his lungs..for the pain that's pulsating inside of me, tearing me to shreds. I feel movement over my enlarged, taunt belly. It's coming soon..I can feel it. My little one..will soon show her face into the world, but for the moment..I'll have to endure the torment..she brings. _

_Funny...through my screams of pains, and fluids flowing out of my body, all I could remember that nine months ago, the pain I'm feeling..was caused by the pleasure I enveloped with my mate. Soon, the truck came to a halt, with doors opening, the light shining against my eyes. Two men pulled out the bed that I was laying on, instantly by my side, along with Spongebob, pulling inside towards the Emergency room. Another pain shot through my lower back, wails billowing out my throat. Oh..how I wished that my mate was by my side...although he's out across the Atlantic..in another one of his business ventures. He promised me that he'll be here for the baby's arrival. Slowly my vision comes to view of a white room, with some small coral flowers decorated on top a small, round table. The nurses soon pull down the railing at the side of each cot and carry me over to the hospital bed, placing me down on the soft sheets. A doctor quickly checks on me, checking my pulse and hooking up machines towards my stomach, looking at his watch, counting my dilations. Sharp jolts of pain thrusted through my lower back and insides, stretching my entrance further, wider. I slowly breathed, clutching the sheets, with Spongebob at my side, patting my shoulder tenderly. _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME," I spurned out towards him, with the little sponge cowering in fear, a little, but kept his place next to me. I flop my head on the plush pillows, slowly breathing and closing my eyes. _

-Flashback-

I remember pacing back and forth in the enlarged room, with a king size bed in the middle of the room. My mate was about to leave..for the Atlantic resort. He had to check on some condos that was under development. However, I wanted him to stay with me. Two weeks..he'll be away. I can't bare that much time without him. I'll have the antics of those Barnacle Heads to contend with. But my heart wanted to be near to him, to touch him..love him...adore him.

Two men came inside the bedroom, picking up luggage that were sitting on the floor, taking it out into a van. Squillam came in from the bathroom, dressed in a Vercasi Blue sweater, with tight dark bluish Armani jeans that clung to his buttocks. I gazed out at the window, sniffling, quickly glancing back towards Squillam, as he approached me.

"Don't worry, Squiddy. I'll only be gone for two weeks," Squillam softly spoke to me, cupping my cheek tenderly.

"But...I want you here with me," I sniffed, tears stinging my eyes before slowly gliding down my cheeks. Squillam leaned over, gently placing his soft lips upon my cheek, the tears glistening along his tongue. He pulled back, caressing his tentacle hands along the brims of my eyes, wiping away the wetness that produces into the socket. "You don't have to worry. I'm always here with you, my pearl, "he softly whispered, wrapping his strong arms around my delicate waist, "I'll always be in your heart..and you'll always be in mine. No one..is going to change that." My crimson orbs sparkled with passion for him. I leered forward towards him, pressing my soft lips amongst his, a flush of pink tinting my cheeks, feeling the warmth of his body close to mine. Slowly we both pulled apart, his gaze locked into mine, a moment of silence drifting between us, but we needed no words for we both knew what we felt for each other. Squillam slowly turned around and picked up some bags and started to walk towards the door. I hurriedly trotted up to him, placing my hand gently upon his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"I have something special..that I wanted to give to you," I said, hoping he wouldn't leave just yet.

"Okay...but..let me put these bags away. I'll come back upstairs..I promise," Squillam softly replied, nuzzling me affectionately and walking out the door with the bags. With my heart filled with joy, I promptly ran towards the inner closet, sifting through the numerous articles of clothing that Squillam insisted...that I have. I pulled out a brown wrapped package which was neatly tied in a simple string. I quickly closed the closet door, clutching the precious package close to my chest. As I walked back into our enlarged bedroom, I heard the sound of an engine running. I sprinted forward towards the balcony window, my heart weighing heavy as I saw the last of the luggage bags loaded, with the drivers entering into the van.

"Wait....STOP..Don't go, Squill. I have to give you this gift I have for you," I shouted out to the van, but went unheard as the van revved up and drove off the driveway towards the airport. Grudgingly, I dragged myself back into the bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind me. Tossing the package on the bed, I plopped upon the plush pillows, tears streaming down my face. Steps could be heard coming through the hallway, a stiff breeze blowing through the windows. I tilted my head upwards a bit, gazing upon the bedroom door as Squillam leaned against the doorway, smiling lovingly towards me.

"I...I thought..you...left," I choked, my tears trickling down on the sheets, slightly wetting them. He effortlessly glided forward, standing right before me, his tentacled hand once again brushing away the wet drops from my orbs, his smile never fading from his feature. "I only went to put my bags in the van. They're being air traveled to my hotel. I won't leave until early tomorrow morning, "He whispered, caressing my cheek warmly, "The rest of tonight..belongs to us." He leaned forward, his crimson orbs glazing upon mine, as the distance between us closed, sealed with his soft, moist lips pressing against mine. I returned the sweet gesture, gently pulling myself away, a smile grazing upon my feature. I leaped up, grabbing the wrapped brown package, gently handing it over to my beloved.

"Here is the gift, Squillam," I meekly breathed, my cheeks tinting in a light pink color. Squillam placed the package on his lap, carefully opening up the string. He flipped down the brown package, his crimson orbs enlarging as he delicately lifted up a leather jacket, with his name etched in gold on the front of the jacket. "S-Squiddy...t-this...is...my..high school jock jacket," he stuttered, his orb beaming towards mine.

"I...I had it tailored and refurnished...for you," I breathed, my cheeks redding deeper, "as an Anniversary gift...of the first day..we met. I might be behind my mortgage payment...but..it was worth it..for you."

Squillam cradled the jacket, his eyes swelling slightly. He gently placed the jacket upon a plush Egyptian cotton chair, turning his attention towards me, wrapping his strong arms around my slender waist, pulling me close, his lips pressing upon my passionately, as I wrapping my delicate arms around his neck, feeling our bodies pressed against each other, as he gently laid me down on the plush bed.

-end Flashback-

_Pained coursed into my nether regions, howls escaping my throat, tears trinkling down my cheek, the torment continuing as one dilation after another tore through my entrance. The yellow sponge cupped my hand, caressingly soothing the tension that pored out of my body. Crowds of my friends barged into the room, my eyes gazing upon the two Texan girls, one in a astronaut suit, with a glass helmet upon her head, the other dressed in a white tank top, with blue jean shorts and sandals, her brown hair, glistening into the light. _

"_We here for ya, Squidward," the brown squirrel concernedly spoke. "Anything you need from us," the browned hair beauty breathed towards me, rubbing my other tentacled hand gently. _

"_Ice...p-please," I barely whispered, sweat browing down my forehead. Spongebob gently dampened a cloth and dabbed the cold cotton upon my forehead, cooling off the excess heat. The browned haired Squirrel quickly jolted toward the ice machine lobby, filling a pitcher full of ice, racing back to the room, poured some ice cube in a small plastic cup_, _placing it on my table tray. With my other tentacled hand_, _I picked up the small cup, placing the rim along my lips, popping in the ice cubes, feeling the cool wetness freezing my mouth, providing comfort for the heat that radiated due to the dilations. The melted liquid drizzled down my throat, bring relief to my parched airways. "I..I can't..take anymore..of this," I weakly breathed, panting in deep breaths, the pain unbearable. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon," Spongebob gently spoke to me, dabbing my forehead with the damp cloth, "and you'll have a beautiful baby girl brought into the world." My moans whistled forth in the air, as the gang continued to throws words of encouragement to me. A tall violet fish garbed in a white coat, with gloves in his hands, waltzed into the room, smiling happily towards me. _

"_How are we doing, Mr. Tentacles," the doctor calmly stated, smiling effortlessly towards me. _

"_My body is torn in shreds, I'm suffering from a HELL of a pain and it's worsting every five minutes_ _of this labor," I bellowed out in rage, "AND YOU'RE ASKING ME HOW I'M DOING?"_

"_Calm down, Mr. Tentacles," the doctor soothingly whispered, "This is stressful, I know. I've delivered hundreds of babies each year. The dilations will stop once you're entrance is fully opened." _

"_I...need...drugs," I harshly whispered, glaring dangerously at the Doctor," NOW!"_

"_You're halfway into your dilations, I don't think that anthesis would be possible for you...," he answered, but I immediately cut him off. _

" _I DON'T GIVE A SHIT..IF I'M HALFWAY INTO MY DILATIONS," I bellowed out in pain and rage, "THIS PAIN IS FUCKING UNBEARABLE AND TEARING ME APART. I WANT DRUGS....NOW DAMMIT!!!!"_

"_Okay, Mr. Tentacles," the Doctor sighed in defeat, "I'll have the anthestelogist come over and give you the medicine." _

"_Thank..you," I panted weakly, taking deep breaths. Sandy approached the Doctor, concern ridden into her orbs. "Excuse me, doc," she breathed slowly, her onyx orbs gazing back towards my pained figure, "but..ya ain't just gonna give him a lot of medicine..are ya?" _

"_I'll have the antheselogist give me enough to relax only," the Doctor stated, "we can't risk giving him too much, for it might effect the birth of the child. We'll just give him enough..to relax his body..a bit. That's the safest way we can provide some comfort..to him." _

"_I hope so, doc," Sandy whispered, gazing upon me as I panted heavily, my eyelids drooping slowly. A while sapphire fish dressed in a white lab coat, was carrying several instrument along with him waltzed inside the room, quickly washing his fins, placing the articles on top of a moving tray. _

"_Hello Mr. Tentacles," he happily replied, "I'm Doctor Cadwell, you're antheselogist. We'll be administering the medicine shortly, however, due to your continuing dilations, I will have to insert the medication through your spinal cord. I assure you...I'm gonna make this as comfortable as possible." _

_Gasps were heard throughout the room, orbs peering into mine with dread and concern. "Squiddy, are you sure you wanna....go through with this," Melissa whispered out, cupping my worn out hand tenderly, "taking....the medicine through your..spine?!"_

"_T-The...pain..is too much," I breathed out slowly and softly, "I..I need the drugs..otherwise..I can't go through this labor." _

"_Well..whatever you decide..we'll be behind ya all the way," Melissa stated, hugging me gently. I weakly hugged her back, gently plopping myself into the bed. I veered my attention towards the Doctor Cadwell, giving him a nod of approval. _

"_Okay..I'll need some assistance," Doctor Cadwell instructed towards the gang, " I'll need two people to carefully....move Mr. Tenatacles into his left side so that way I can inject the medicine into his spine." _

"_We'll do it," the two Texan girls replied in unison. _

"_Wonderful. I'll prepare the treatment while the both of you get him ready," Doctor Cadwell stated, taking out the vile's of medicine. Both Sandy and Melissa walked towards the left side of my bed, a faint smile spread across their faces. _

"_We're just gonna tilt ya, partner," Sandy softly said, gently grasping my legs, "We'll try not ta hurt ya." _

"_Don't worry, we're right beside you, Squiddy," Melissa whispered soothingly, gently grasping my shoulder. Slowly, the two Texan girls started to tilt by body towards the left, gently lifting up my covering from my back, soothingly rubbing my soft, delicate skin gently and in even strokes. The telephone rang in the room, with Spongebob quickly picking up the receiver, tears trickling down his soft spongy skin, which absorbed the wetness. _

"_H-Hello..," he choked weepingly," Spongebob speaking." _

"_Spongebob....this is Squillam. I'm calling from my cell phone high above the air." _

_Spongebob cupping the receiver end, glancing towards my direction. "Squillam's on the phone," he stated, while I nodded towards him. _

"_How's Squiddy? I wanna speak to him," Squillam replied over the phone. _

"_Not doing...so well," Spongebob meekly choked, trying to hold back his tears, "He's in a lot of pain from the labor...and...they're gonna give him some drugs...to calm him down." _

"_OH..my poor baby," Squillam gasped sorrowfully, "I wish I was over there at this moment." _

"_Where are you anyways, Squillam," Spongebob curiously asked._

"_I'm in my private jet, heading for Bikini Bottom international airport," he replied over the phone, " Melissa had called me earlier, telling me that Squiddy was in labor. So cancelled all my meetings and appointments, and hopped into my private jet...which I'm currently flying in." _

"_Wow," Spongebob gaped out loud, "I hope you'll get here soon." _

"_I do too. I need to be with my pearl," Squillam softly said. _

_Doctor Cadwell, soaked a cotton ball with rubbing alchol, dabbing the damp ball into my delicate skin, causing shivers to spore down my spine. _

"_Okay..I'm ready to insert the vile into your spine," he breathed softly, "you might feel some slight discomfort for a bit, but..it will soon pass..and the medicine will start to kick in." _

"_Ready Squiddy," Melissa asked, rubbing my shoulders gently. I nodded in response, gently rubbing my taunt belly, giving out slow breaths, preparing for the injection. Melissa nodded towards the Doctor Cadwell, to begin the treatment. I felt a gruff fin placed gently, but firmly upon my back. My breath escaped me as I felt the prick of the needle slowly inserting into my delicate skin, upwards in my spine. My breath hitched further, feeling the pressure of the medicine flowing into my veins, with Sandy and Melissa grasping my hands gently. The needle then extracted from my spine, in which the two girls very slowly, and gently placed me back down on the soft cushioned bed. _

_An Euphoric feeling washed over my body, the pain dulling slightly, bliss escaping from my lips, the drugs taking their effect. I glanced over my shoulder, my orbs glazing upon a picture of my mate and I. I closed my eyelids, my memories flooding back at the pleasure..that I had experienced..that night before. _

_-_Flashback-

Articles of clothing spewed on the floor, the wind brisking through the window, cooling the heated atmosphere felt between the both of us. Sweat dripped from my delicate skin, as I felt moist, plump lips pressed into my chest, suckling them tenderly. I titled my head slightly downward, gazing upon my mate, as he lashed his pink tongue towards my delicate flesh, every lick he made spored convulsions upon my spine, mewls echoing out of my lips, my breath taken away from his sinful, intoxicating licks. He licked down further, towards my navel, moans purring out from my parched lips, my body heated from the lust of his breath. Tenderly, he placed his tentacled hand upon my thighs, caressing them with every single touch, his lips pressing against my navel, kissing them sensually, my back arching into his every movement. "Squill...," I whispered slowly, bucking my hips towards him, yearning for his sinful touch. He gazed upon me, smiling lovingly. I gazed back, panting slowly, smiling upon him. Slowly, he nipped southwards towards the corners of my inner thighs, sweat glistening down my abs, pants ruggedly parching from my lips.

One lick, then two upon the tip of my shaft, my skin trembling for ecstasy. That luscious pink appendage slowly with every sinful lick, traveling to unexplored domains with the rims of my length, watching as he caressed it with is tongue, moans echoing out of my throat. Gently, swift kissed on his moist, plump lips peckered upon my length, slowly pecking towards the top of the head, my spine electrified by the sinful touches. He briefly let go, smirking a bit as he placed the rims of his mouth around my head, slowly sucking while stroking the length with his free tentacle hands. A gasp whispered upon me, tilting my head backwards, sweat dripping upon my forehead down to my buttocks. My mate gazed upwards in satisfaction, removing his hands from upon my length, pushing his mouth more downward, engulfing me into him. Shudders trembled, my hands clenched into the sheets as I let out a scream of pleasure, laying flat upon the bed, feeling his tongue and lips roving around my length, sucking slowly.

Legs surrounded my mate, tenderly holding onto his head, bucking softly, wanting more. He firmly grasped my slim waist, tenderly holding them as he continued to suck, lick, bite and torment me. My eyes shut, my throat parched. I couldn't see....couldn't breathe...words escape me as my mate continued to suckle me, tormenting my soul. He picked up his pace, suckling faster, harder, rubbing my buttocks, squeezing them. I forcefully push down his head, in which he suckled harder than before, my screams of "suck me good" billowing out my raspy throat.

My mate suckled faster than ever, feeling the throbbing member as I was close...really close..to exploding. He gently caressed my neck with his tentacled hand, my breathe raspy and small. A tongue flickered to the base of my length, feeling the tension that ached. No longer..could I hold it in. Arching my back, clutching the sheets, I screamed as I poured out my milky hot seed from within my length, my mate drowning every drop of the liquid down his throat. He slowly removed himself from me, licking a few droplet of the liquid from his lips. I laid flat on the bed, panting, hot..and wet. I gazed up towards my mate, as he gazed upon my crimson orbs. I slowly lifted myself up, gently reaching out for my mate's length, caressing it gently, while stroking it tenderly. My mate gasped at the touch, sitting upwards as I continued to stroke him. The distance between us came closer and closer. He cupped my chin and gently pressed his lips towards mine, our tongue mingling in a heated dance, as I continued to stroke him gently. We drifted apart, as I bended down, lusciously licking his enlarged length, moans escaping between the two of us. Licking, tugging, suckling his length, with moans echoing throughout the room. The tensions was getting heated with every lick and lips pressed upon him. "You've made me so hard, Squiddy," he gasped out, sweat glistening his sexy body as I gave his length one last lick, tilting myself upwards, and laying flat on the bed, my legs spread wide.

"Come to me, big boy," I huskily whispered, "I want you inside of me. All of you." Squillam leaned forward, gently tilting my chin and claiming my lips, suckling them gently. He straddled my hips and pressed his length inside of me. Our bodies melted into rythmn, slowly bonding into the boundaries of our love. Through the corner of my eye, I watched as his hips moved forward, feeling the pressure of his hardened length inserting into my tight muscles. I parted with his lips, my throat gasping and panting, moaning upon feeling his wonderful lust..his wonderful manhood inside of me.

He slowly lowered himself, sucking upon my neck tenderly, shivers going down my spine as he increased the pressure, my body melting into his rythmn. I slowly, gently moved my tentacled hands upon his buttocks, rubbing and squeezing tightly, his moans escaping from his beautiful, moist lips. He thrusted his hips forward, circling them around as I screamed of pure pleasure, feeling his hardened length go deeper into me. "More...more...give me more," I panted, a flush of red across my cheeks. "As you wish...my pearl," he whispered softly, gently turning my head and placing his lips upon my own, sweetly locking them together. I raised my hips quickly, bucking into his length, encouraging his efforts. He parted his lips with mine, gasping and smirking. He tilted himself upwards, grasping both of my wrists, pinning them down along the sheets. I looked upon his sapphire orbs, a sparkle of lightening....and lust riding into them. He pushed himself more deeper inside of me, sparks tingling all over my body. Every thrust was a drug inserting into my body, the more I felt it, the more I wanted that drug. I panted, the movement left out of my body as pleasure after pleasure waved into my soul. Half lidded eyes gazing upon Squillam, his body glistening with sweat, drips of his wetness dropping upon my own. He briefly pulled out, turning my body sideways, lifting up my leg, feeling him insert himself once again, this time rapidly and with more intensity. A scream escaped my lungs as he thrusted, giving me every bit of his pleasurable assault. My lips kept repeating "Fuck me," several times, hearing his pants and moans. Several moments of this kept going on, he would turns me over on my back and pound me over in my back, seeing his wonderful backside as he gives his all to me. Soon, he was facing me again, pinning my wrist, his thrusts pressuring even harder. My inward muscles tighten, feeling his hardness grow larger, his rythmn more intense and forceful as I felt him coming close..really close..to ecstacy. "Ready...Squiddy," he panted, increasing his thrusts and rythmn, as I arched my back. "I want it. Give it to me," I panted out in desperation, my mate nodding his head. He again lowered down, claiming my lips upon his own. I felt his hips pressing hard against my own as he thrusted one more time, grunting as I felt his warm liquid empty inside of me. I held onto him, his whole body shaking, feeling the hotness pool through my entrance.

He collapsed on top of me, my breath slow and ragged but blissful, filled with love for my mate. "I love you," I whispered softly, my mate tilted his head up and smiling. "I love you too..my pearl." He gently placed his soft, moist, strong arms around my waist, pressing his lips upon my forehead, smiling as we both snuggled on each other, sweet dreams drifting into our future.

-End Flashback-

_Darkness was shadowing my vision, hearing noises and whispers. I slowly perched my eyes open, a multitudes of nurses surrounding my bed_, _each one to the side of it, getting ready to lift me up. "W-What is going on,"I hastily whispered, panic enveloping my body. "Not to worry, Mr. Tentacles. We're transferring you to the delivery room. You're baby is ready to come out," the Doctor responded, smiling. "W-What...NOW? B-But..my mate." _

"_Squillam is coming. He just landed a couple of moments ago," the yellow sponge squeaked hyperly. The Nurses gently lifted me up to the long stretcher, my eyes glazing upwards and distant, yet..relief...that soon my mate will see the birth of our child. The nurses started to push the stretcher out to the hallway, with Spongebob, Sandy and Melissa following in tow. A bit of nerves and anguish settled into my body as my bulge started to squirm, ready to make her entrance known to the world. I bright line shone as two doors swung open, nothing but whiteness said a few curtains, a bland window and machines that hummed. __The nurses swung the stretcher over to a propped up bed, carefully gliding me over. Slight pain tinged to the neither regions. This will hurt....it will hurt badly..but oh, how I've waited for her arrival. _

_During that moment, the hospital doors swung open, tentacled feet blazing through the hallways, rushing towards the elevator. He repeated jabbed the button, his body tense and filled with anguish and nervousness. "Come on," Squillam ached, tapping his foot. A young male nurse walked up to him, with a chart board in hand. "Um, excuse me sir?!" "What is it? I'm in a hurry, and can't this damn thing go down any faster," he belted out nervously. The young man stepped back, a bit unnerved over the anguished celephapod. "Um..that's what I'm trying to tell you. That elevator is broken. We're using the other working ones for emergencies. You'll have to take the stairs." _

"_You've GOT to be kidding me?!" _

"_I'm afraid not, sir. I apologize for this." _

"_Sigh..it's not your fault. Tell me, where is the delivery room located. My mate's about to give birth." _

"_It's on the 17__th__ floor." _

"_THE 17__TH__ FLOOR?! OH DEAR NEPTUNE. OF COURSE THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I'm having Squidward's impeccable luck." _

_Squillam hastily turned around and bolted through the stairway doors, running up to the stairs. _

_In the delivery room, my legs were propped up, stretched widely, exposing more tender, coarsing open area which had widen painfully, the effects of the drugs wearing off. Moans and sweat dripped from my body had trickled, with the hyper yellow sponge and the Texan girls by my side, whispering gentle comforts, while I felt the bulge move down towards my opening. She was ready...ready to come out. I would spew nasty words to my mate for being late for this moment. _

"_Okay, Mr. Tentacles. We're all set up. Now, I know you're tired but..I need you to push with all the strength you have," the doctor said, putting some gloves upon his hand fins. Slowly, my orbs turned to that of Spongebob, as he gently cupped my tentacled hand, scared and nervous for me, but held his grip, a small smile across his face as he whispered "You can do it, Squiddy," a comfort to my lobes. How I wished more than ever that my mate would walk through those doors_, _at my side. My breath hitched, my body tensed and poised, as I started to push, pain etched in every fiber from my head down to my toes yet...I push....push to bring my precious little one to the world. _

_At the 11__th__ staircase, Squillam nearly collapses out of exhaustion, laying flat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "Squill...ya gotta attend the gym more often," he panted to himself, slowly dragging himself back up. He gazed at the number against the wall, growling and pushing off the sweat that glistened from his sexy brow. "Fishpaste..only six more flight of stairs left. Come on, Squill. You're mate waiting for you." He pumped up his legs, regaining a bit of his energy, running up the flight of stairs. _

_Ringing from my throat and screams heard through my lips as I pushed with all my might, the others including the doctors grasping their lobes a bit, wincing over the bearableness of my pain. I slumped down, exhausted, sweat dripping all over my body. The doctors looked over my opening, their heads nodding. _

"_Sir, a tip of the head has made it out. We need you to push more for the rest." _

"_I...I can't," I breathed, tears flowing down my cheeks. The girls, including Spongebob all neared for my comfort, but all I can feel is the pain....the anguish. So much pain, oh Neptune..please allow for my mate to enter through those doors soon. _

_Yet...it seems that King Neptune was listening, for the next ten seconds after my cry, my mate bolted through the doorway, sweating, gasping for breath and yet...he ran towards my side, pushing Spongebob out of the way. _

"_You....You came," I sniffled, my tears pooling down more, relief covered in my heart. _

"_Of......Of ....pant....course, my pearl. I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world," he lovingly smile, gently grasping my hand, "Sorry I'm so late." _

"_No need to apologize....just...be with me." _

_My mate nodded, gently kissing my forehead. The doctors rolled a small hilted up stretcher, nurses waiting nearby with their gloves on. "Okay, Mr. Tentacles. Push," the doctor ordered. I gazed upon my mate, who was all filled with sweat but smiled and nodded, clutching my hand. Nervously, I gathered my strength and pushed with all my might, my mate cheering me on along with Spongebob, Sandy and Melissa. Throughout grunts and screams of flustered exhaustion, I faintly heard the doctors yell out that the baby is almost out. Gathering my last bit of strength, I pushed with all I can bear, soon hearing the mewls of cries, our little bundle made herself known to the world..at last. _

_Warmth and compassion...feelings that were brought anew..since my union with my mate. All filled with joy, abound less joy for my tear-stained crimson orbs gazed upon my beautiful plump newborn....my own flesh and blood born into the world. The nurses gently cleaned her up wrapped her around a pink, soft blanket. It was passed upon me. My mate leered down, gently kissing her forehead, whispering "I love you" towards me. Words failed to form upon me, only the soft cradle of holding her close in my arms. _

"_Welcome to the world, my little pearl. I promise...I will care for you and love you deeply with all my heart. And.......sniff...I'll turn out to be a better father than your grandfather. I swear by this." _

"_What are we going to name her," Squillam whispered, gently cupping my hand. My eyes averted towards his and back towards my daughter, a smile beaming. "We shall call her....Victoria. Victoria Fancyson Tentacles." _

"_As you wish, my pearl. Victoria...shall be her name," my mate replied, gently hugging me. The rest of the gang came close and hugged me as well. And, for the first time in my life.....I was joyful beyond compare. _

_This...shall become...a new beginning for me, for my mate, for my friends. _

_And for the first time in my life...I have something I've always wanted: _

_A family. _

**That's the end. Please review. **


End file.
